


[podfic of] Horror and Terror

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cannibalism, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing Hobbs felt good. Horrifying, terrifying—both from the Latin, horrere and terrere, to fear and to cause fear, respectively—but also undeniably good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Horror and Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horror and Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759208) by [LuckyDiceKirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby). 



Title: Horror and terror

Fandom: Hannibal

Pairing: Hannibal/Will

Author:LuckyDiceKirby

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Length:08:20

Format: MP3

streaming: 

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?ac6nd2b16529mv5)


End file.
